Melting of a Demon's Heart
by Hikari-Minamotou
Summary: I'm not the best at summaries so here is what it is about. Yami Malik{Marik} falls in love with an evil demon called Hikari, just so you know I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and Hikari is MY character! Thank you, R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Demon

A hiss emitted from the throat of a white haired female, her fangs bared as some mortal tugged her into some school. "Where are we going?!" She hissed from with in the muzzle, the man tugged harder, causing her to yelp, though she still hissed at him. "To a millitary school, you find it not to your liking. A brunett walked along beside the man. "When can we let her free of that cursed straightjacket and muzzle, sir?" She asked him curiously. "Mostlikely never, unless you want her to go on some rampage and kill everyone, Miss Gardner." She sighed shaking her head. "Can't you just call me Tea?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Gardner." She shook her head once more and continued to walk along side the man as he tugged the the leadchain attached to the collar around the demon's neck. "You should just give up, demon, I'm not letting you free, so came now." He yelled at her, tugging harder, causing her to yelp again as he pulled her into the school. "Welcome, are these the new students?" The spooky looking old man asked. He moved his face into the demon's. "I wouldn't get so close, I bite!" She spat at him, he whipped the spit from his face and smirked. "Feisty aren't you...? No matter, I will Have you under control soon enough."  
  
"In your dreams, mortal." She hissed. The man smirked. "Marik, come out here!" The man yelled and a spikey haired blonde with tanned skin walked towards him. "Yes, how might I help you?" He asked in a low menacing voice, his lavender eyes studying each of them. "Take this demon with you and teach her to be nice would you?"  
  
"You know that nice is not my thing right?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Fine! Sheesh, you don't have to be so grouchy!" Marik yelled, taking the leash from the man and pulling the demon along with him. She hissed at him. "So your Marik? How about you let me out of this junk and I'll surely repay you, Fluffy."  
  
"Already giving me a pet name and we just barely met, how intriguing." He smirked. "So I know your a demon, but just what is your name? Seems they don't know it either, haven't you told them?" She shook her head. "I would have told them, though they won't give me the light of day so what's the use......oh...and my name is Hikari Minamotou, though the ones that know me call me Hikari." He nodded. "Hikari....such a pretty name..I MEAN NICE NAME!" She smirked. "So your falling in love with me are you? Then let me out of this...pwease?" She inquired sarcasticly. "You are a pyschopath aren't you?" Marik asked her, getting a nod from her. "Well...so are you?" He blinked then nodded. "Well...um..yeah." She gave an evil grin and smirked. "So we are on the same level, now set me free would you, Fluffy?" 


	2. Chapter 2: Is it Love?

"Not yet, maybe later. You might eat the boss..."  
  
"And you say that's a bad thing...?"  
  
"No, just if you did the students would have no teacher."  
  
"You are a teacher, no? Tea and I could be for also..."  
  
"Yes I am, though I'm afraid you might kill the students as well.."  
  
"Ah no fair..." She pouted. He sighed. "Okay, I'll let you out, but promise you won't kill ANYONE." She scratched her right cheek for a minute then nodded. "Fine, I promise not to kill anyone..now let me out, Fluffy." Shrugging, he helped her out of it, though she made him leave the collar on her. "Thank you...I guess..." She yawned, flexing her claws on her hands. "Feels good to get free from that junk."  
  
~*Back with the teacher and Tea*~  
  
"You actually think he can keep her under control, sir?" Tea inquired towards the man. "Mostlikely, he just like her himself, only a bit more in control. Through you should never underestimate him at all." The creepy old man answered the question. "Oh, a'right but he best becareful, specially if he set her free from the straightjacket and muzzle." The man who had brought them to the place stated.  
  
~*On with the other two*~  
  
Hikari yawned, flipping a white strand of hair from her face. Marik blinked, looking at her. "How come you look so much like Akifa?"  
  
"Who's that..?" She questioned, licking one of her ivory fangs. "An Egyptian Spirit like myself and a few others." He replied to her. "Are you like his sister or something?"  
  
"No, I don't even know who you are talking about, although I am an Egyptian Tomb Robber myself." She replied, plopping down on the cement floor. "He was a Tomb Robber, 5000 years ago that is."  
  
"5000 years ago? That's how old I am.." She blinked, this fully surprising her. "Your 5000 years old like me...? I thought you were 16, Hikari, guess I thought wrong."  
  
"Well atleast we are the same age, you know something..?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it just me or are we falling in love with eachother...?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "Um..I think it is just you, I do not see myself falling in love..." He replied quickly, though he really didn't mean it. 


End file.
